1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package piece half for a cable lead-through with a frame, said packing piece half forming, together with another packing piece half, an essentially parallellepipedic packing piece or pieces essentially filling the space in the frame, said packing piece half being provided with a cavity which, together with a corresponding cavity in the other packing piece half, forms a through-channel for a cable, a wire or the like, the size of said channel being adapted to the dimension of the cable, wire or the like in question.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packing pieces consisting of two packing piece halves for use in a cable lead-through are well known. The packing pieces are dimensioned in accordance with a module system which makes it possible to fill the space in the frame in a suitable manner, the packing pieces or at least some of them being provided with through-channels for cables, wires or the like. These known packing pieces or packing piece halves are made of a material which is somewhat elastic but in order to provide a good seal about the cable or wire in question, a packing piece must be selected with a channel of the correct dimension. This means that the packing piece halves must be made with a great number of different channel dimensions, in order to achieve a good seal against cables and wires of various dimensions. For small users with only limited stocks, this can mean that the desired packing piece will not always be available.